


梦寻秘境

by Werewolf_Noodle42



Category: Revival (novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Noodle42/pseuds/Werewolf_Noodle42
Summary: 在雅各布斯牧师死后，杰米·莫顿曾经见过他一次，在梦里。





	梦寻秘境

**Author's Note:**

> 是斯蒂芬·金在2014年的恐怖小说《重生》的同人文。本身读到这本书的契机是在冷CP安利bot看到有人安利，结果看了感觉真的带感——雅各布斯牧师和杰米充满悲剧性的命运的缠绕！而且原作，尤其是后半段的“克苏鲁”味还挺浓郁的，总之我看得还挺开心的，因此就打了这么两三千字。（结果发现AO3上连Fandom都没有，我这是又进了什么北极圈了是吗）

_那永恒长眠的并非亡者，在诡秘的万古之中，即便死亡本身亦会消逝。**[1]**_

在杰米·莫顿的生命快要走到尽头的那几年里，他睡得越来越少。像大多数的老年人那样，他晚上十二点喝一杯红酒，然后沉沉睡去，直到第二天早上四点半被不堪重负的膀胱叫醒。

“对于我这样的老人来说，睡得少反而是一种幸运。”他说这句话的时候，正坐在我对面。我们在夏威夷海边的一家咖啡馆外面的小桌上坐着，他点了一杯茶，我点了一杯黑咖啡。

“我们来聊聊雅各布斯牧师吧。”我打开手机录音，“这才是我来的目的，不是吗？”

他看着我，这时一片乌云正好飘到我头顶上方，它的影子整个儿地把我包了起来。老杰米喝了一口茶，才气定神闲地说：“我们从哪里开始？”

“呃，你给我的邮件里说你在他死后还遇见过他一次。”

他点点头，“我想是的。”

“通过通灵板？降神会？”我一边快速地浏览来之前做的资料搜集，一边询问这位隐居在夏威夷的退休老头：他声称自己曾与雅各布斯牧师有着很深的纠葛，深到在牧师死后仍然见过他——但我始终怀疑那只是他的妄想而已。

“都不是，是梦境。”似乎看出了我的疑虑，他笑着说：“你在怀疑我，是不是？”

“别紧张，小伙子，对于这种事，多一点怀疑总是没错的，我在你这个岁数也是个讨人厌的怀疑论者。但别太好奇，懂了吗？别太好奇。”

我一边支支吾吾地回应着他，一边继续问道：“您讲讲吧，关于那个梦境。”

事情发生在杰米·莫顿刚刚搬到夏威夷不久。他搬到这个小岛上的原因除了隐居之外，还有就是照料他那发疯的哥哥——康拉德·莫顿。那天他刚从布兰登·马丁精神病治疗中心回来。根据他的描述，杰米通常一周会到那两次，先是会见他的心理医生爱德华·布里斯韦特，接着经过一个露天门廊到柯斯格洛夫堂，穿过走廊，（“一般来说，从中庭门口到阿康的小套房正好142步。”他说，“但不是每次都能成功，有时候，我会听见有声音小声喊我的名字。”）最后到达他的哥哥的套房门前。

和一个半植物人交谈总是让人觉得疲惫的，因为大部分时间里只有你自己在喋喋不休地说，而且其中一半内容可能都是编的，毕竟到了这个地步，新鲜事贫乏得就像廉价旅馆的装饰品一样。

就像他在邮件里说的那样，在结束了探望之后，他会沿着原路走回中庭，在那些来自棕榈树、牛油果树或者榕树的阴影笼罩下，他总是不由自主地产生幻觉。有时候，他抬头就能看到那扇覆盖着常青藤的门。那天他也看到了，但像往常一样，他会在心里对那个声音说：“不！不要！”

（说到这里的时候，杰米·莫顿停顿了很长时间。）

当晚他在一种混乱不安的状态下入睡的。他大概在十二点、凌晨两点和两点四十五分的时候惊醒了一次，接着又沉沉睡去。接着在接近四点的时候，他突然睁开眼睛，发现自己置身于一个奇异的空间内。

要出大事了。他听到阿斯特丽德站在他旁边说。他不敢转头去看他已经死去的前女友的脸。

要出大事了。

他接着盯着前方，那片风景他曾经见过。就像是有人把丝袜一般薄的现实揭起来，展现出真正的世界一般：他看到了高耸的玄武岩块、被毁灭后的巨大古城、咆哮的星辰以及最重要的——赤身裸体的人类队伍和驱赶人类的、黑色的、蚂蚁一般的生物。

这只是一个噩梦。一个精神紧张带来的幻境。杰米·莫顿试图这样说服自己，在过去的经历中，这个念头确实帮助他击退了所谓的妖母，帮他维持了仅有的正常生活，而不是提着一把来复枪给自己脸上来一发。（“你知道的，像我调查到的那样，帕特里夏·法明戴尔和爱丽丝·亚当斯就这么干了，给自己来了一枪。”）

妖母骗人。

妖母骗人。

妖母骗人。

他试图将“不”这个单字挤出胸腔，但无论他怎样努力地张大嘴，都是徒劳。周围只有从天空之上的孔洞传出来的咆哮声。他看到天空之上那些诸神，他们还活着，无所不能，并且丧心病狂。

他开始摸索床头柜，他记得在左边床头柜从上往下数的第三个格子里面，有一把柯尔特点三八转轮手枪。很明显，手枪杀不死妖母，但除此之外也没有什么更好的办法。奇迹般地，在抓住手枪的那一刹那，他的喉咙像是恢复了一般。“不！不要！”他像上一次那样怒吼道。“不，不，不，不！”_接着头顶的天空也随之撕裂开来，一条覆盖着簇簇毛刺的巨大黑腿踩了下来，腿的尽处是多张人脸组成的巨爪，**[2]**_（“它就是妖母，小伙子，它就是妖母。”）他向着那条腿和魔爪打了六发子弹，但它丝毫没有停下来的迹象。而在它撕裂的天空的缝隙深处，涌出许多活着的、不可名状的光和色彩——人类无法理解这个，人类也不应该见到这个。

“不，不，不不不！”他一边慌张地往后退，一边打完了剩下的六发子弹。这似乎起了些许作用，他看到那条腿停了下来，又看到那无止境的人龙中一个人抬起头来——是雅各布斯牧师，他的“第五先生”，从他六岁开始便笼罩在他人生中的一道阴影。

查尔斯·雅各布斯牧师看上去很年轻，就像是杰米·莫顿六岁时见到的样子，_上身穿着一件黑色的教会用夹克和一件黑色缺口领衬衫，下身穿着一条蓝色牛仔裤，**[3]**还有一双磨旧的休闲皮鞋。_牧师抬头看向杰米·莫顿所在的方向，然后他伸出手。

鬼使神差般地，杰米·莫顿也伸出了双手——那算不得上是一个温情脉脉的拥抱，在这种环境下甚至有些惊悚。杰米·莫顿紧紧抱着牧师，怀着一种复杂的心情：他痛恨牧师吗？当然。他爱牧师吗？也许。像是杰米后来所形容的那样，他们的命运就像两根鞋带一样纠葛在一起，在这种情况下，恨与爱都不足以形容。

“查理，查尔斯，雅各布斯牧师……”他喃喃地喊着牧师的名字，然后他看着牧师的脸像干涸的河床般一点点裂开，无法说明的黑色粘液从牧师身体各处涌了出来。天空也被撕裂成几大块，黑色的瀑布从天边伴随着银紫色的闪电倾泻而下。那些人、那些怪物、那些巨大的古老废墟、乃至妖母本身都被黝黑的暖流给完全包裹了。

在一片温暖的虚空中，他看到了缅因州那间曾经居住过的房子。他感觉他踏上了台阶，很显然，那块倒数第二级的木板台阶，踩上去还是跟原来一样暴躁地嘎吱作响。他知道他将会看到什么：形同干尸的母亲、苍白消瘦的父亲，安迪胖得一塌糊涂，又像死人的蜡一般惨白，克莱尔的脸上看不出什么表情——她的脸上只剩下一个巨大的血窟窿。牧师站在他们中央，但是背对着他，背佝偻着。

“你在哪儿，查尔斯，你在哪儿。”

牧师没有转过来，但是回答了他的问题。那是杰米·莫顿最后一次听到老牧师的声音：“去虚无之境服侍支配者了。那里没有死亡，没有光明，没有停歇。“接着那些死去的亲人们也开始像唱诗般重复那段话语。

没有死亡，没有光明，没有停歇。

没有死亡，没有光明，没有停歇。

没有死亡，没有光明，没有停歇。

甚至连克莱尔那只剩下血窟窿的脸也开始动了起来，杰米清楚看到他的姐姐脸上掉下一块块凝固的血块，一颗剩下的智齿也掉了下来。

“然后呢。“我问老杰米。他又叫了一杯茶，喝了一口。

“然后？我得感谢我衰老的膀胱，我就这么醒了，还上了个厕所。“他给茶里加了两勺牛奶，“天亮之后，我检查了一遍床头那把点三八。整整十二发子弹，都没了。”

“会不会是……”

“我把我的公寓彻彻底底地检查过，别说弹痕了，连个最轻微的凹陷都没有。”

他看到我陷入了沉默，开始微笑起来，并解释说：“年轻人，你不相信我没问题，怀疑是好事。但是别太好奇，记着，别太好奇。那句话怎么说的来着？_人类居住在幽暗的海洋中一个名为无知的小岛上，这海洋浩淼无垠、蕴藏无穷秘密。_”

“_但我们并不应该航行过远，探究太深。_”我按下了手机上的录音停止键，接上了下半句，这句话对于我来说太过熟悉了。“《克苏鲁的呼唤》，对不对？”

“洛夫克拉夫特。他知道些什么的。”

“我明白了，还是谢谢您，杰米·莫顿先生，谢谢您接受我的采访。”

“没事，如果还有什么问题的话我们还可以邮件联系。你的名字是……”

“尼亚，我的朋友都叫我尼亚。”

我点点头，笼罩在我头上的乌云早已散去。借着阳光，我看到在玻璃里面映照出来的我的镜像：一个皮肤黝黑，身形瘦高，面带爽朗笑容的男子。

“那么，杰米先生，再见。”我向那位可怜的老头挥了挥手，想了下，还是加了一句，“无论如何，还是祝您好梦。”

[1] 出自《无名之城》，洛夫克拉夫特

[2] 出自《重生》原文

[3] 出自《重生》原文


End file.
